Lynna
}} Lynna (Lin-na) Lynna is a worm woman transformed into a human against her will. Appearance To be added. Personality Lynna is an apex predator and her personality shows it; she is an arrogant female who is extremely proud to be a Worm. She holds a degree of arrogance over others based on species, physical strength and size; believing those with the greatest size and strength are superior. She’s a pretty big racist/speciesist, believe anything that isn’t a worm/dragon/serpent is beneath her. She’s not very sure on Dragonborn. However Lynna is not so stubborn that she can not accept she can be wrong about other beings. If someone is able to challenge her, impress her or even just catch her interest she can become a highly protective ally. She prefers to watch and wait when interacting with others. She hides her own intelligence behind silence, often questioning or pointing out faults in reason or actions that others may overlook or acting in a way she sees as the most logical/straightforward. She has a thirst for the hidden secrets/knowledge and once her interest is piqued she can become quite stubborn in uncovering facts. While Lynna is a loner by nature she doesn’t dislike the company of others, she just likes to be by herself. If someone does approach her she is happy to engage in quiet conversation but is very bad at making ‘small-talk’. She does sometimes give good counsel to those that are willing to listen to her but she is very straightforward/blunt/logical with her advice. She does enjoy ‘people-watching’ which is probably why she spends so much time in the city. Despite her arrogant behaviour Lynna is not a cruel person. She doesn’t believe in tormenting her opponent, she firmly believes that if you are going to kill someone get on a do it. In her eyes those that torment others are merely hiding their own weaknesses and are pathetic being. Do not mistake this as weakness from her thought, Lynna will not torture someone but is quick to go in for the kill. She believes a quick death is more honourable to both involved. Abilities Form Switch Can switch between a human like form or that of a worm. She switches form extremely rarely as ‘it’s more trouble than it’s worth’ costing her a lot of energy/magic to do so and is as dangerous to her allies as her enemies. Poison Breath Lynna’s breath can burn the eyes and lungs of those that breath it in. It is highly poisonous but appears to affect different species differently. Example - Deadly to human but nauseating to fairies. Strength Stupidly strong. Regenerative Can heal almost all wounds inflicted to her. Heals slower from burns (fire, ice or lightning) and after mass blood loss. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Tracking/Enhanced Smell → Lynna nose is sensitive enough to notice the smallest changes in someone’s scent as well as track them. She can also detect illusions. ✔ Physical Strength → As a worm her body is just muscle and this translates to her humanoid body too. She is stupidly strong and forgets her strength sometimes. ✔ Logical → She doesn’t put up with bullshit or vagueness. ✔ Drawing → While not great her draws at least look like the things or people she’s drawing. Most of the time. �� Social concepts → She doesn’t know or care for normal social behavior. �� Cold → The colder it gets the most she wants to sleep. She has to wear a lot of layers in the winter. �� Perfumes/Strong Smells → Perfumes mess with her nose making her scent of smell pretty much useless. They also give her a headache. �� Mating season (21/3-21/4) → During her mating season Lynna becomes over sensitive to touch and become very irritable. If you do not meet her ‘suitable mate’ criterion do not touch her. Just be safe and stay away. If you do meet her criterion she will not leave you alone. Likes - Dislikes Extra ★ Despite her complaining that her human body is ‘weak’ she spends a large amount of time in it. ★ Her teeth are sharp, more like fangs, good for ripping but not chewing. Her tongue is also black and forked. ★ When in her Wyrm form, Lynna’s sense of touch, hearing and smell are all increased however she is also almost completely blind. ★ She can sometimes be found staring out at the ocean or looking up at the moon. ★ Lynna doesn’t seem able to read or write, she is studying to learn but at the moment isn’t much better than the average 5 year old. She has her own form of writing that consists of drawings similar to pictographs. ★ Lynna has a strong connection to the forest. ★ She has an awful memory for names so gives the people she interacts with nicknames. These are normally based on appearance, smell or attitude. ★ The mark on her forehead is the symbol of the God she once served. She refers to this god as Green Man. ★ Lynna does not believe that love, sex or mating are connected. She can love someone and not want to have sex with them or will gladly sleep with someone while caring little for them. Mating is only done during her breeding season and is done purely to create ‘strong offspring’, she doesn’t even have to like her mate as long as they meet her ‘suitable male’ criterion. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Tor-Moran